Floating Rose
by KaikP
Summary: Weiss is awoken by an chill that runs down her spine, unaware of the cause of these chills she takes it upon herself to investigate the cause. First Story/One Shot constructive criticism would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!


Weiss awoke in her bed shivering with goose bumps running up and down her arms, she was cold but that wasn't the only thing that seemed wrong. She had a feeling something was amiss. The small framed girl with her long bright pearly hair pulled herself upwards towards her leaders bed that was held in place above her own by a rope. The heiress lit up as she remembered back to her first weeks at Beacon, back when she first met her childish leader, her brute of a sister and the quiet faunus hidden in plain sight by her little bow.

She looked over to the bed of the brawler and feline like girl only to notice they were not there... it took her a minute to remember that the two girls went out for a date. (It only took about half the year for Yang to grab hold of Blake and sweep her off her feet.) She was snapped back to reality when a gust of wind hit her, she quivered remembering why she was awoken in the first place. As she stood she swung around to look at the bunk of her leader, but to her surprise the little red clad girl was no where to be found.

This took the white haired girl by surprise knowing that every time Ruby was to get up and left she always made a point to tell her partner as not to worry her, the heiress would always respond with a, _"I don't care you dolt!"_ but deep down inside she really did appreciate the notice. It always warmed her heart to know the little leader cared as much to let her partner know. But right now Weiss was taken back that Ruby had just slipped by without alerting her in fact Weiss felt betrayed.

But for now the heiress took to the window wondering why it was open in the first place, deciding to deal with her partner later. Before she closed the window she felt obligated to look around out into Vale then up at the stars, but that didn't help her she was wondering why she felt compelled to look out, but then something controlled her gaze feeling a presence of aura that she knew all too well... looking to her left she saw her, Ruby out on a ledge.

Before Weiss could comprehend what was happening she let out a short sharp gasp as she saw Ruby lurching forward. She was at a loss, but under the chocolate haired girl a glyph appeared without Weiss' knowledge her hand had jumped to action without the process even being thought about as if her brain didn't even think. In fact without even noticing the glyph she let out a cry. "RUBY!" A lone tear appeared and began falling down her face.

Ruby had heard the cry, her eyes shot open as her head jolted sideways to lock eyes with the screaming girls', this sight was too much. As she felt herself be caught by the glyph and pulled toward the window, she knew she would have to face the crying girl something she didn't think she had the heart to handle. She felt a couple of arms grasp around her waist and pulled her inside the room. The window being closed by the same glyph that had saved her life.

"What are you thinking!" The shaking heiress yelled out of fear. "What would I.. WE have done without you!?" She screeched catching herself mid sentence as she clung to the girl that was almost gone in the wind.

"Weiss... you weren't asleep?" She managed to spit out as she trembled.

"I was but I.. I felt something was off..." She had forced out barely being able to speak and gasping for air. "Why.. why were you.. how could you..." She couldn't find the words and settled for the simplest word. "Why?"

Ruby was taken back by the question she was at a lost for words and was unprepared to answer this question. She had thought for a minute the room falling into an uneasy silence except for the silent muffled sobs coming from the older girl as her face was pressed against the shoulder of her partner, until Ruby broke the silence. "I.. I just couldn't take it anymore." Weiss still looking on in horror as her expression questioned her further "I.. I couldn't take the person I love ignoring me anymore I've tried so hard to get their attention and sh.. they just pushed me away."

The heiress was hit by the answer that made her tighten her grasp around her leader's waist she muttered out. "Who would pus... (realising why the rose scented girl had stopped herself twice it hit her like a truck) w.. wait. Did you just try to... because of me?" This had made the heiress stop in her tracks.

The leader of the group was collecting herself when she just made sense that the girl had heard her and figured it out. without answering the girl just nodded at her friend, partner the girl that she wanted to be so much more, that was the true reason that she had tried so hard to break the walls of ice that had her secret love's heart engulfed in the cold of being lonely just as Ruby had felt so long ago back when her mother said goodnight and told her she would be back soon, but she wasn't, she was gone.

The truth was that Weiss' walls were melting slowly to the tiny, relentless leader, the girl that never backed off and was always there to catch her, but this time she had caught her and at that moment she realized that seeing ruby falling had shattered those walls completely. Almost taking her heart along with it.

The two girls were on the floor, the heiress still sobbing and holding the hooded girl when they both halted, froze in place as there heightened senses from the whole ordeal, felt two auras ablaze strolling down the hall. They were both obvious and known, one burned as bright and yellow as the sun and all the stars themselves while the other was a black and cold as the midnight air. They froze for a moment staring at the door both girls had their eyes locked to the door as the handle turned and they heard a loud yell.

"WE ARE HO..." The girl with the blazing yellow hair just stopped at the sight that was sprawled out before her.

A hand had pushed her aside. "Yang what are you..." Her jaw dropped out of shock at the sight that her girlfriend froze at the sight of.

"You owe me 20 lients." Yang smirked towards Blake totally misreading the situation, she then looked back at the two on the ground noticing the daggers shooting into her. "Should we just leave then...?"

The two girls just looked back at the two who had entered the dorm room.

"I'll take that as a yes. You two have a _purrrfect_ night." She said still not understanding what was happening.

The feline like girl next to her just slapped the back of her head as she closed the door to the room.

The room was filled with absolute silence, no sounds escaped either of the girls except a low sigh that escaped the heiress' pouting lips, but this sigh was cut short as the chocolate haired girl with her red highlights just pecked the heiress's lips the sigh was stopped abruptly. The heiress' cheeks burned a muted crimson with a startled expression across her face.

As the normally gleaming girl had a look of worry swept over the usually gleaming face. "Weiss i'm sorry abo.."

Her words were cut short by the lips of the heiress, she just eased into the kiss not wanting it to end but the heiress pulled back "I don't ever want to see your face without a smile, it doesn't look right." she opened her eyes due to the crushing arms around her waist to reveal the smile on the face of the girl that she had recently saved.

They had just sat there in the quiet for a good seven minutes holding each other before the older girl spoke up. "R.. Ruby can we get up and sit on the bed its cold on the floor."

This seemed to snap the still beaming girl out of a trance like state. "OH.. oh uhh yeah sure we could do that." As she released her seemingly iron grip of the girl that requested the move.

They moved to the heiress' bed then sat next to each other the girl with the sterling hair spoke out first. "So what does this mean? Are we gonna go out.. or somthing?"

The leader of the group squealed with a happiness before stopping herself with a cough. "I mean... if you want we could..." she said trying to contain the excitement. "Because if you want to, i could give it a shot."

Weiss only looked on as she scoffed. "You dolt..." But when she said it it had a sense of warmth behind it. "... of course, I would be pleased to go out with you Ruby."

Another squeal of happiness was heard as she was once again locked into an iron grip around her waist, some time passed before Ruby felt the need to make her appreciation known. "Oh Weiss thanks for... uh, you kn.."

She was interrupted by a finger placed on her lips by the heiress. "Shut up, i don't want to talk about that, especially not now I'm far too tired and talking about that would take even more out of me." she said quietly as she pressed her head into the niche of Ruby's neck.

"oh.. ok well good night i guess..." she stopped for a moment before releasing a sigh and proudly saying the one word she wished she could have said since they became partners "...girlfriend." she stood up and started to climb into her bunk when she felt Weiss grab her leg.

Pulling down the short girl she simply said "Where do you think you are going, you think I'm gonna let you out of my sight? Get over here now." She said with a look of certainty, losing her grip on the leg.

There was now just a cloud of rose petals where she had her grasp on the girl's leg. Rose petals cascaded down not just in front of her but all around her, suddenly the image of Ruby already under the covers beaming the usual smile planting another kiss on the heiress' nose making her cheeks blush, once again locking a grip around Ruby.

"Never again."


End file.
